parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 7: Top Hat's Lab.
Here is preview clip seven of Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon. Cast *Spyro - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Agent 9 - Top Hat (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *The Professer - OJ (TUGS) Transcript *Top Hat: What was that? Did you see a rhynoc? I thought I saw a rhynoc! Oh, take it from me, Ten Cents. Never spend a week in a cage. Uh, huh, the next thing you'll know that your whole island will be knee deep in rhynocs. Well, I must go, Mr. Laser Blaster and I have a whole lot of work to do. *Ten Cents: Okay, good luck, Sunshine and Top Hat. *Sunshine: See you later, Ten Cents. *OJ: Ah, Agent Top Hat, my favorite pupil. Welcome back to my Island Laboratory. I'm afraid rhynocs have taken over the entire island. Perhaps you may stop them from destroying all my research. *Top Hat: No problem. *Sunshine: Let's go. *(Top Hat and Sunshine head over to OJ and grab two green gems) *OJ: Ah, it'll be just like old times. Try shooting the dummies to get warmed up, but... um.... watch for a rhynoc. He could be hiding among them... *Top Hat: Got it. (he and Sunshine shoot some dummies and a rhynoc and some chests to get two green gems, four green gems, and four blue gems and meet OJ) *OJ: A vast number of rhynocs are waiting to ambush us as soon as I lower this force field. You'd better shoot the red panic button next to the door where they come out, Top Hat and Sunshine. *Top Hat: Okay. *(OJ lowers the force field, and as lots of rhynocs come out, Top Hat and Sunshine shoot them and two red panic button and grab a blue gem, two green gems, a red gem, and two yellow gems while heading onward and shooting more rhynocs and meet OJ again) *OJ: These indicators show that a bunch of rhynocs are hiding behind the display screen. I'll switch on the view pedestal, and you shoot them as they attack! And please try to use your sniper mode too. *Sunshine: Right-o. *(Top Hat and Sunshine step onto the pedestal going up and shoot all six rhynocs) *Top Hat: Gotcha! *Sunshine: Bravo! *OJ: You've cleared them out. Let's see what kind of shape the machine is in. I've got a feeling the rhynocs haven't been keeping it too clean. *(Top Hat and Sunshine grab five blue gems, a red gem, and a yellow gem by shooting four chests and hurry back outside to hit a balloon and grab a purple gem. They hurry back into the lab to shoot a balloon to get a yellow gem and run through a hallway to collect a yellow gem and two blue gems and meet OJ) *OJ: Worse than I thought, the machine room is overrun with birds. To target the birds in their nests, try using sniper mode, then zoom in for pinpoint accuracy. *Sunshine: Right. (Top Hat shoots all six birds) *OJ: Nice work, you two! Though, I'm unaware if this is either a dragon egg of a bird egg. (gives Baby Petunia to Top Hat and Sunshine) Now I can switch the gravitonometric generator back. Let's hope no birds are in there. (more birds appear and get shot by Top Hat and Sunshine, who fire and shoot them) The lab's clear and now smells better in here already. Now follow me outside where I expect we'll find some rhynocs in armor. You'll use a more powerful weapon, that can defeat them. *Sunshine: No problem. (Top Hat and Sunshine collect five red gems, five blue gems, and two green gems, but hurry outside, then meet OJ again) *OJ: With my calculations, the bombs in this handy vending machine might be highly effective against armor. Give it a shot. *Top Hat: Alright. (Top Hat and Sunshine grab two green gems, one red gem, five blue gems from hitting six chests, shoot two balloons, pick up some bombs, hit the rhynocs to get four blue gems, hit a strong crate to get two blue gems, two green gems, a yellow gem, and a red gem, get more bombs, and go to OJ) *OJ: Just a few enemies left. You can do it. *(Top Hat and Sunshine throw some bombs at the rhynocs, but grab a blue gem, then meet OJ) *OJ: Thank you very much for saving my laboratory. Now I can resume thinking. (gives Baby Melissa to Top Hat and Sunshine as they hit a vase to grab three blue gems, a green gem, a red gem, seven yellow gems, and a purple gem, shoot two balloons to get a blue gem and a yellow gem, throw a bomb to explode a button, throw another bomb to hit a strong crate to get two purple gems, three blue gems, a green gem, and a yellow gem, and grab a blue gem and two green gems. They shoot six boats and grab an egg containing Baby Sylvester and grab two blue gem and four yellow gems for shooting five chests. They destroy all trees to get an extra life by throwing bombs at them and throw a bomb at a a red gem, a green gem, a blue gem, and four yellow gems and hurry back to the entrance, that is where OJ is waiting) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino